Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) that are electrically powered are continuing to increase in use. While there are many benefits to electrically powered UAVs, there are drawbacks. In particular, the range that an electrically powered UAV can travel before recharging is limited and recharging the electrically powered UAV is time consuming. As an alternative to recharging, the power supply (e.g., battery) of an electrically power UAV may be replaced so the UAV can quickly resume flight. However, even in these instances the range of the UAV is limited to the extent that it must land so that the power supply can be replaced.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.
Furthermore, the disjunctive term “or”, as used herein and throughout the claims that follow, is intended to mean “and/or”, having both conjunctive and disjunctive meanings (and is not confined to an “exclusive or” meaning), unless otherwise indicated. As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural references unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also as used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.